seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Ikki (Omega)
Ikki is the Legendary Phoenix Bronze Saint who fought alongside Athena, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun and Hyoga years ago. He still prefers to fight alone, but is a loyal Saint willing to give his own life in order to defend his goddess and his friends. Appearance Ikki has dark blue hair, blue eyes and a dark blue suit beneath his Cloth. Whenever he does not wear his Cloth, Ikki still wears his red pants, blue t-shirt and black shoes. White sweatbands have also been added to his casual clothing now on his lower and upper arms. His scar still remains between his eyes. Mars Ikki is seen in several flashbacks during the Saints' battles against Mars and his Mars Heavenly Kings. In one flashback, he is seen defeating Vulcanus with his infamous Ho Yoku Ten Sho. He was also present when Athena took and raised Koga as her son. Whether Ikki was inflicted with the same Darkness Wound as his friends were, is not revealed, as he does not make an official appearance during the first season of Omega. Pallas Ikki makes his first appearance when the new Bronze Saints are struggling against Mira. Before he is able to destroy Koga's Cloth, Ikki appears and fights Mira while telling the Bronze Saints that they were afraid to die, and they would only get in his way. Fighting the Pallasite, Ikki is moving at the same speed as Mira is, and attacks with the Gen Ma Ken. However, Mira only laughs as it was an interesting dream he received from Ikki (First pulverizing Ikki's body, then being torn to pieces by all the Clothstones he had collected). As Mira is about to hit Ikki from behind, Ikki easily dodges the attack and comments that an attack never works twice against him, before hitting him with the Ho Yoku Ten Sho, angering the Pallasite. But Europa intervines and Mira retreats, while Ikki tells Koga and his friends about a danger greater than Pallas. Ikki vs Aegaeon Ikki returns to save Shun, Koga, Souma and Yuna from being killed by the Class 1-Pallasite Aegaeon. Sending the others ahead, Ikki fights Aegaeon but seems to lose the battle. However, Ikki revives his Cloth and destroys Aegaeon's sword completely, stating that the crack from Ikki and the one just aquired from Koga had already left the sword for dead. Aegaeon then attacks Ikki with his fist, and the two clash in a final battle which seemingly kills them both. Cosmo Ikki's Cosmo has increased tremendously during his time as one of Athena's Saints, easily able to fight stronger opponents as he showed when he rivaled Mira's speed in spite of wearing his Chronotector easily and later when he faced off against Aegaeon on his own. Techniques Phoenix Gen Ma Ken: Ikki deals one blow to the opponents head and it is a physical attack that damages the brain of anyone who is hit by that technique. Ikki mostly uses this technique in order to weaken his opponent so he can finish them with his signature move. Ho Yoku Ten Sho: Ikki gathers wind and heat into one point and unleashes it against his enemies. This move may be used on multiple opponents at the same time, and it's his signature move. Cloth Unlike the others, Ikki has retained the same Cloth he used during the battle against Hades, receiving no new design on his Cloth. It does still have the power of resurrection if it's destroyed in battle. Haruto has mentioned that Ikki is the first man ever since mythology to have worn the Phoenix Cloth, while Eden has commented that Ikki is the immortal Saint that has gone to Hell several times and always managed to return. Trivia *Ikki is the only Legendary Saint who does not make an official appearance in the first season of Omega, appearing only in flashbacks and in the intro songs. *Ikki is the only Legendary Saint who has not received any changes in appearance on his Cloth, retaining the same appearance and shape from when the Saints fought Hades. *Ikki is presumably 40 years old as he was 15 in the original series and 25 years have passed in the era of Omega. That would make him 41 during the battle against Pallas. *Ikki is the only Bronze Saint who has a special accessory on his Cloth, similar to Eden's first Cloth: Ikki has phoenix feathers hanging from his back while Eden had two white fabric scarves on his first Cloth. Category:Bronze Saints (Omega) Category:Legendary Saints (Omega) Category:Phoenix Saints